The invention relates to a packing. Such devices are known from European Patent Specification 0 396 650 and European Patent Specification 0 367 717. The packing elements of the known devices comprise packing parts having double walls; between the double walls is inserted a catalyst material or an adsorbent material.
The flow ducts between the packing parts form a static mixer structure. Thanks to this mixture structure there is produced a temperature, velocity and concentration equalization over the column cross section which is advantageous for the reaction. Furthermore the fact that pressure drops are relatively slight is advantageous.
A disadvantage of the known device is that the packing parts have to have a mechanical stability so that the packing elements can be stacked one on top of the other, and so that at the same time the structure of the packing parts has to produce a system of flow ducts. Furthermore the packing parts have to retain their predetermined shape when they are filled with the catalyst and adsorption material.